Very often, especially in rural areas, mailboxes are located a considerable distance from an owner's residence. Due to this distance it is inconvenient for the owner of the box to continuously check the mailbox for delivery of the mail. There are devices which signal the arrival of mail when the mail-entry door is opened. However, these devices are complicated and often use the outgoing mail flag as a signal flag, thereby, negating any benefit to the owner when there is outgoing mail. In addition, it is common for mailboxes to only be accessible from the road, thus, placing the person retrieving the mail in the path of passing traffic.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a mailbox which provides a mail entry access and a mail retrieval access. It would further be a benefit to have a simple signal device which is activated by the opening of the mail entry door in addition to the outgoing mail signal.